Two Timer
by aznbamf
Summary: Boy cheats on Girl. Girl dumps Boy. End of a relationship. Drama starts. Tears are cried. Fights starts. Friendship ruined. R
1. Chapter 1

My first Clique fanfic! 3 Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Two Timer.

**Westchester, NY**

**Outside of Starbucks**

**Saturday, November 15**

**7:13 P.M.**

"We are over." I said as I walked off, leaving him in the freezing rain all alone.

You're probably wondering who I just dumped. Cam Fisher. He was my first boyfriend, first kiss, and first love. I thought I really loved him, until he cheated on me with…

Massie Block.

I, Claire Lyons, caught them making out in Starbucks. I'll just tell you from the beginning.

It was a Saturday night, Cam and I planned to go to the movies for a date. But for a weird reason, he canceled it last minute. So I just invited Layne to stay the night with me.

"He's not answering any of my texts or calls!" I yelled

"Well, maybe he is busy." Layne suggested, "Here, I'll call him and see if he answers my calls."

"Ok, he probably won-'

"Hello?" Cam asked. I made a 'W-T-F?" face.

"Hey, it's Layne. Can you ask your brother if my brother can borrow some of your brother's CDs?" Layne asked

"Uh, I can't. I'm at Starbucks with… uh… Derrick."

Layne made a weird face, "Starbucks? Why there?"

"Uh… it's because me and Derrick are… um… doing a chugging competition."

"I ask, once again, at Starbucks?"

"Y-Yeah, it's the new thing the Briarwood boys are doing."

"Okay, well, I got to go."

"Bye."

_Click_

"WHAT THE HELL! He canceled the date for a chugging competition?" I yelled

"Maybe it was really important to him…" Layne said

"I'm more important then a stupid chugging competition!"

"What if he is lying?"

"I promise you, he doesn't lie."

"He could be, let's go to Starbucks."

"We don't have a ride."

"I think you are forgetting something, Cuh-laire." Layne tried to say my name like The Pretty Committee always do, "I have an older brother that can drive."

"But my Mom wouldn't let me go there. She thinks the prices is outrages."

"We'll sneak out! We only need about 30 minutes."

"Ok, but if we get caught, you're taking the blame."

"Whatever." She called her brother and we sneaked out of the house into Chris's car. When we got there I told Layne to stay back in the car.

"Aw! I'll miss out on all the action!" Layne whined

"I'll tell you everything when we get home, pinky promise."

"Ok. But you only got 10 minutes!" Layne said.

I went inside, smelled the strong coffee aroma, and looked around. I finally went to the balcony, but instead of Derrington being with him, I saw Cam with another girl, making out.

"No, that can't be him!" I thought to my self. As I got closer I saw Cam and Massie making out, I went their table.

"How could you?" I said. They stopped and looked towards me. I ran out with Cam following me.

"CLAIRE! WAIT!" Cam yelled

"I saw the whole thing! You were sucking faces with my, now, ex-B-F-F! Oh and you _lied_ to me!"

"I'm sorry!"

"We are over." I said as I walked off, leaving him in the freezing rain all alone.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

Sorry it was short.

Next chapter will be long :

Review please!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long! I had to go to camp and all that crap :**

**Oh and thank you for all the positive feedback **

**ily all!**

**Enjoy :**

* * *

**Westchester, NY**

**Briarwood Octavian Country Day School**

**Monday, November 17**

**7:45 A.M.**

"Ehmygosh! I'm so sorry!" Alicia said

"Same here, I can't believe Massie would do such a thing!" Dylan said

Kristen rushed to the circle, "I heard too, I'm sooooo sorry!"

"Guys, it's fine, I'm so over him." I said trying to hold back tears

"You sure?" All three asked

"Yeah, it's not like my life is ruined since I don't have Cam Fisher to be my boyfriend. There are plenty of cute guys."

"Oh so tr-" Alicia stopped talking when Massie joined the circle.

"Hey, girls!" Massie said

"Hi." All three said. Kristen looked around, and saw Claire wasn't here.

**Kristen: Where did C go?  
**

**Alicia: IDK away from M?**

**Dylan: She's by the LBR.**

**Kristen: Layne.**

**Alicia:** **Ya. Only bunch of people M will never be seen by.**

_Brrriiinngg!_

The girls separated into different classes, "Oh shit, I have math with Massie and Cam." I whispered under my breath. I walked in, and saw that the only sit left was beside Cam's. Why do I have to have such bad luck? I walked to the empty desk, and pretended to not notice Cam.

"Hey." Cam said

I didn't say anything back.

"I'm sorry." Cam said

Silent.

"Well, are you ever going to talk to me?"

I was about to reply, but the teacher came in. He started to teach us how x times y equals z, but I really wasn't paying attention. I was too busy thinking about the night Cam cheated on me. I looked at him, he was texting somebody, but I don't know who. Probably Massie! And then I saw his beautiful green and blue eyes and his cute dark hai- Snap out of it Claire! He is nothing but a two-timing-back-stabbing-ex-boyfriend!

_Brriiinng!_

"Your homework is to read page 123-130." Mr. Nickles said

Cam and Massie walked out together. Cam whispered in her ears, and Massie started to giggle. Ugh, they are probably trying to make me jealous!

"Hey, Claire, wait up!" Layne yelled

I stopped, "Ehmygosh! Look at Cam and Massie, they are so trying to make me JEALOUS!" I said

Layne sighed, "You are overreacting."

"I have to make Cam and Massie jealous of me with a new boyfriend!"

"No, that's just sinking to their level!"

"I have to do it."

"Ok, whatever, but when you fail, I'm going to laugh."

_Briiinnngg!_

"Text me if you see a guy that would so get Cam and Massie jealous."

Layne sighed, "Fine."

Next class was with the entire PC except for Massie.

"Heyy!" Dylan burped

"EW!" Alicia yelled

"So, do you think Cam and Massie are B-F/G-F?" Kristen asked

"No, but I highly think that's going to happen." Alicia said

"Yeah, same here." Kristen and Dylan said.

I came in and Alicia waved her hands to sit over where they were, "Hey, this is the only class that I'm comfortable in." I said

"Same here, no Massie." Kristen said

So what are you going to do with the Cam and Massie situation?" Dylan asked

"This is top secret. So if you let this out, then we would probably get kicked out of PC."

"My lips are sealed." Dylan said

"Point." Alicia said

"Same here." Kristen said

"Ok, I'm going to make Massie and Cam jealous by having a boyfriend!"

"May I ask, who?" Alicia asked

"Well, I still haven't thought of a boy that Cam and Massie would be jealous of."

We were all thinking of a boy that Massie and Cam would be jealous of.

"Ehmygosh! I have the perfect boy!" Alicia exclaimed

Everybody looked up, "Who?" All three said

"Derrington."

"He isn't my type." I said

"But he is perfect! Massie liked him since 7th grade, and he is Cam's best friend!"

"Hmm… I guess he is the perfect boy."

"And plus it's almost the Winter Formal, so you should ask him to go!" Alicia said

"B-T-W, Guys ask girls." Dylan said

"This is an exception." Alicia glared, "Sit by him, now!"

I walked over by the empty desk beside his. He was making perverted jokes with Kemp and Josh, "They're 70 things a Mom does, Number 1 is cooking and the rest is 69! Haha!" Derrington said. Kemp and Josh started to laugh, while I rolled my eyes. After a few more dirty jokes, I decided to speak up.

"Hey, Derek." I said

"I heard that Cam cheated on you." Derrington said

I tried to hold back tears, "Yeah…"

"With who?"

"Massie…"

"BLOCK DID THIS TO YOU?!"

I sighed, "Yup."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Oh my gosh. I never saw this side of Derrington before! He is always joking around, and never sensitive. This is the guy. I have to turn my flirting mode switch to on. I batted my eyelashes, "So, Derek, do you have a date to the Winter Formal?" I asked

"No, why? You want to go with me?" Derrington laughed

I had to play hard-to-get, "Maybe, maybe not."

"Hmmm, playing hard-to-get?"

"Maybe, maybe not." I looked at his necklace from Massie, and brushed against it, "So, you have a crush on Massie?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Hey! You can't say the same thing I said!" I pouted

Derrington laughed. He ripped of his necklace from Massie off his neck and throws it across the room, "Now you know."

* * *

**Hoped you like it! :**

**Review :**


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd Chapter!**

**Thanks for all the positive reviews!**

* * *

**Briarwood Octavian Country Day School**

**Green Cafè**

**Monday, November 18**

**12:20 P.M.**

"So, what happened between you and Derrington?" Dylan asked

I looked up from my cell phone, "Oh, nothing." I said

Dylan rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I'm sure. I saw him throwing a necklace across the room, what's up with that?"

"I will tell you later, when the entire PC is here." Claire said as I started to text somebody.

**Derrington: Sit with us!**

**Claire: Can't I have to be with the girls**

**Derrington: Y?**

**Claire: Just a rule.**

**Derrington: Break a rule 4 once.**

**Claire: Hm…**

**Derrington: M is sitting with C.**

**Claire: WHAT?! **

The entire PC sat down except for Massie, "So, what was up with the necklace being tossed across the classroom?" Dylan asked

"About that… I asked Derrington if that's the necklace from Massie, and he said yes. Then I asked him if he likes her, and he threw the necklace across the room. So, that means he doesn't like her, and he likes me!" I said with confident.

The PC screamed in joy, "NO WAY! Now you can so get Massie back, and Cam!" Alicia yelled

"Plus, he just texted me to come sit bye him!"

"Perfect, Massie is just a table away from their table!"

"Ok, but I'm only going to be there for just a minute!" I said. I walked over to table 3, the table the Briarwood boys always sit at.

"Hey, Claire, sit by me." Derrington said as he patted the chair beside him.

I sat by him, in the corner of my eyes I saw Massie staring at me. She scooted closer to Cam. I sat on Derrington's lap, she sat on Cam's lap, "Whoa, what's up with the sitting on my lap thing?"

"Oh, I can't? Ok, fine. I'll get off." I said in a flirty voice.

Derrington put his arms around my waist, "Never said anything about that."

I saw Massie's jaw drop.

**Alicia: OMG what's up with the lap sitting?**

**Claire: Trying to make M jealous**

I tucked in some hair behind my ears, "Sorry, I had to text somebody." I said, "So, do you guys have a date to the Winter Formal yet?"

"Nope, I'm not going with anyone." Kemp and Chris said

"I'm going with Alicia." Josh said

"Obviously." I said

"I'm not going with anyone either, yet." Derrington said as he winked at me

I giggled, "Same here."

"Want to go with me?"

"I'll think about it."

* * *

**HAHA CLARINGTON! Sorry it was short. Next chapter will be long **

**Review!**

**ily**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I had writer's block, plus I had to go to camp.**

**Soweey!!**

**and thanks for the positive feedback!**

**I'm calling Derrington, Derrick for now on.**

* * *

**Briarwood Octavian Country Day School**

**Science Class**

**Tuesday, November 19**

**11:30 A.M.**

"Class, I have very exciting news." Mrs. Clock said, "Next weekend starting on a Friday through the following Thursday, we are staying at Maine for a retreat!"

Everybody looked up from their cell phones and started to listen, "It's going to be 1,050 dollars if you want to go."

Kristen and Claire went back to their texting, "Anyways, it's going to be a lot of fun. We are staying at a log cabin. Don't worry, it has A/C and heaters. We are going to play survivor games, do research on nature, go on hikes, etc. So if you want to sign up, it's in the office."

_Brriinngg_

"Don't forget, test on chapter 10 tomorrow!" Mrs. Clock said

The PC left as fast as possible to fix our hair and make-up in the bathroom. I glanced at Massie, stunning. Always is and always will be. No wonder Cam likes her; she has everything a guy could ask for. Money, perfect hair, perfect skin, awesome clothes, and good at putting on make up. While I'm just a plain jane, nothing special to look at. I sighed.

"Kuh-laire, are you going to fix your hair? It looks like a bird's nest!" Massie said

"Oh, yeah, sorry." I said as I fixed my hair.

"So are we going to the retreat?" Massie asked

"Of course, if the boys are." The PC shouted except me and Kristen

"Excuse me? Remember 7th grade? Couldn't afford it, and I still can't!" Kristen pointed out

"I don't think I can afford it either." I said

"Ehmygosh. It's been 3 years! You still can't afford these things?" Massie said

Kristen looked hurt, she wanted to say something mean, but that would cost her a spot in the PC.

I made a quick mental note of people that hate Massie in the PC:

1. Kristen

2. Claire

Two down two to go.

"Ok, before we go back out, rating time! Alicia, you look fantastic in that Ralph Lauren beige plaid blazer over that gorgeous Chloe white tee, your skinny jeans are adorable, and that Ralph whitish trench is a 10. Total, 9.7! Dylan, your cute BCBGirls turqouise blouse, is ah-dorable, and so does that jean mini skirt from Seven. Your Legs look thinner in those black stockings, and those black Oxfords are such a plus! 9.6. Kirsten, I like your dark wash Citizens of Humanity skinnies, and you look like a real 'I am pretty I don't always need to dress up girl' with that beige-whitish hoodie, and those ankle boots, are amazingly pretty. 9.6 too. Now me, I am wearing a pair of grey skinnies, with a loose bordeux tank layered with my grey shirt underneath my brown Blumarine cashmere sweater and black Marc Jacobs short trench."

"9.9!" They all shouted except me and Kristen.

"What about Claire?" Dylan asked

Massie ignored it and walked out, "Let's go."

I wanted to punch that little perfect nose of Massie. She knew I looked good today. She just didn't want to say it.

**Briarwood Octavian Country Day School**

**Green Café**

**Tuesday, November 19**

**12:03 P.M.**

"Ok, girls, walk to the beat of Shake It by Metro Station." Massie said

Everybody nodded, "One, two, a one, two, three, four." She counted

We opened the doors to the Cafeteria, everybody was already seated. We started to walk.

_Now if she does it like this,_

I was walking perfectly to the beat, and so was the rest of the PC

_Will you do it like that?_

The boys stared at us in awe, and the girls stared at us in envy.

_Now if she touches like this,_

I was so confident,

_will you touch her right back?_

until I tripped on my own shoes.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled

Everybody started to laugh, but Massie was laughing the _hardest_. My cheeks turned cherry red MAC lipstick color. I stood up, fixed my new J Crew grey Kelsey tank dress with a white solid collard button shirt underneath it. Simple, yet sophisticated. "Stupid 4 inch heels." I muttered under my breath. I looked up and saw Derrick's hand.

"You ok?" Derrick asked

I took it, "Yeah, I'm fine." I said even though my f-ing butt hurts. I got up and hugged him. I saw Massie's face burning up with jealousy. After a few seconds of hugging, I let go.

"Aww… That was too short!" Derrick whined

I giggled, "Maybe later I'll give you something more." I said as I winked

The PC and I walked to our table, table 18, "Ehmehgosh, Kuh-laire, I cannot believe you tripped!" Massie snapped, "All of BOCD saw that! That makes us, the PC, look bad!"

"Dude, chill out! It's just one slip. I wore 4 inch heels today!" I said

"Ehmehgosh! I wear over 6 inches, and do you see me trip? No!"

"Guys, settle down! It's not like the end of the world!" Dylan said

"Stay the hell out of this, size 7!"

Dylan's face said it all, Anger, anger, and anger.

"At least I'm not some anorexic who never eats!" Dylan said. Everybody heard that, and everybody gasped, "Yeah! It's true! MASSIE BLOCK IS AN ANOREXIC!" Dylan yelled out

"DYLAN! WHAT THE F" Massie yelled out, "YOU ARE OUT OF THE PC!"

"Who the hell cares? I wanted to get out since 7th grade."

And like that Dylan stormed off.

1. Claire

2. Kristen

3. Dylan

3 down, 1 to go.

"Whoa." Kristen said

"And if anybody calls me an anorexic, which I am nawt, I'm going to give you the worst year ever." Massie said as she smiled

Everybody was silent.

"Changing the subject… Is anybody going to the Retreat?" Alicia said

"Uh, duh!" Massie said, "If Cam is." She said as she waved to Cam. Behind her back I made a 'gag me with a spoon' sign to the PC.

"Haha!" Kristen laughed

Massie turned around, "What's so funny?"

"Uh… nothing. I just found, um, one of the LBR's in Gap overalls." Kristen lied

"Ehmehgosh! Where?" Alicia asked

Kristen jabbed her elbow in Alicia's ribs, "OW!" Alicia yelled out

"Anyways, I called my Dad today. He said I can go to the Retreat!" Kristen said trying to change the subject

"Oh, I'm going too." Alicia said

"What about you, Kuh-laire?" Massie asked in a 'whatever' tone

I was to busy staring at Cam, "Oh, huh? Yeah, if Derrick goes." I said

"Why him?" Massie gritted her teeth

"I'm going to the Winter Formal with him." I said with my head up high

Massie's jaw dropped, "What?!"

"Why are you so shocked? Are you, maybe, jealous?"

"Kuh-laire, are you a baby?"

"Uh, no."

"Then why are you talking nonsense?" Massie asked

"Ehmehgosh, Massie, are you a stick?"

"No."

"Then why are you anorexic?"

"I am nawt anorexic!"

"Hmm, I think you are." I said as I walked to Derrick's table.

* * *

**DRAMA!! Let the fun begin :) **

**Well Review!!**

**Ily**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hehe. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**ily(:**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Briarwood Octavian Country Day School**

**Green Café**

**Tuesday, November 19**

**12:15 P.M.**

How DARE Kuh-laire say that to me, the alpha, the most popular girl in BOCD, and the leader! I can kick her out of the PC, and make her a friendless LBR in a blink of an eye! SHE WILL PAY! Ugh. I need some lipgloss. I searched through my messy Marc by Marc Jacob purse. Cell phone, no. Wallet, no. Lipgloss, yes! I got out my new French Latte flavored Glossip Girl lipgloss, "Ehmehgosh! I have an idea!" I said

"What?" Kristen and Alicia asked

"I can so embarrass Kuh-laire by telling her deepest darkest secret!"

Kristen sighed, "I don't think we should start drama." she said, "After all the drama you already started."

Alicia looked up from looking at her perfectly painted French nails, "Given." she said

Massie rolled her eyes, "I did nawt start any drama."

Alicia and Kristen opened their mouth to say something, but didn't.

"Okay, just watch and learn." I said as I stood up on a table. It's super hard to stand on a table with 6 inch red Prada pumps, "ATTENTION EVERYBODY!" Everybody looked towards me, "Kuh-laire Lyon is a total lying whore! She says she has designer clothes, but she stole all of mine from me!" I saw Kuh-laire's face turn pale, perfect, "Oh, another secret, Kuh-laire Lyon wears GRANNY PANTIES!!" I marched over to Kuh-laire and lifted her dress up to show everybody her granny panties. Everybody started to laugh, and Kuh-laire's face turned MAC rose red colored eye shadow.

"I have a perfectly good reason for why I wear granny Pant-."

"OKAY, THIS IS A MAJOR SECRET ABOUT KUH-LAIRE LYONS. SHE MADE OUT WITH DERRICK HARRINGTON IN THE JANITORS CLOSET YESTERDAY AFTER-SCHOOL! NO JOKE!"

Everybody looked at Derrick and Kuh-laire.

Kuh-laire stood up, and slammed her foot on the ground, "WHAT! I NEVER MADE OUT WITH DERRICK IN MY LIFE!" she protested

I finally protested back, "Uh-huh, I'm sure. Then why do you have a hickey on your neck?"

"THAT'S A BIRTH MARK!"

I looked at it, "It doesn't look like one to me." I said with an evil grin

Everybody swarmed over to Kuh-laire, and looked at her neck. Everybody said it looked like a hickey.

"I SWEAR! IT'S NOT A HICKEY!"

"Stop lying, you whiny baby." I said as I laughed

"Bitch." I said as I ran out of the lunchroom.

**Lyon's House**

**Claire's room**

**Tuesday, November 21**

**7:46 P.M.**

I checked my MSN messenger to see if anybody was on.

**Soccerplayer#10: Hey Claire.**

Ugh, Cam's jersey number is 10.

I clicked the _block_ button on his e-mail address.

I got a text message.

**Cam: Hey**

I went to _options_ and pushed the _block_ button on my phone.

**Soccerchick101: HEY C!**

**ClaireBear: HEY K!**

**Soccerchick101: xcited 4 the retreat?**

**ClaireBear: Heck ya!**

**Soccerchick101: me 2! I can't wait 2 finally kiss my BF!**

**ClaireBear: Dune?**

**Soccerchick101: Nopers.**

**ClaireBear: What? I thought U were going out w/him….**

**Soccerchick101: I broke up w/him cuz I can't date P.S. boys! So I'm going out w/Griffin :) So have U made up w/ Cam?**

**ClaireBear: Heck nah.**

"CLAIRE! TIME FOR DINNER!"

**ClaireBear: g2g. Have 2 eat dinner… :( **

**Soccerchick101: OK CYA tomorrow**

_**ClaireBear has logged off at 7:52 P.M.**_

**Briarwood Octavian Country Day School**

**Science Class**

**Wednesday, November 20**

**10:40 A.M.**

Ugh, science sucks. I hate it so much, since it's the only class I have with Massie.

Dylan sat down at a desk, "Ugh. I hate Massie." Dylan said

I sat down at a desk beside hers, "Same here." I sighed

"So why do you wear granny panties?" Dylan said as she giggled

"It's because I have a-"

Massie came in with Alicia and Kristen, "Ehmehgosh! It's the granny panty wearer!" Massie yelled/laughed

"At least I don't wear bras that are _way _to big for me." I said

"What the fu-"

"Everybody, sit down! I will tell you guys who you are sharing a cabin with." Mrs. Clock said

Everybody rushed to their seats.

Derrick Harrington, Josh Hotz, and Cam Fisher

Kemp Hurley and Chris Plovert

Alicia Rivera and Layne Abeley

"I HAVE TO SHARE A CABIN WITH LAYNE ABELEY?!" Alicia yelled

Mrs. Clock and everybody ignored her.

Dylan Marvil and Kristen Gregory

Claire Lyons and Massie Block

The second she said 'Massie Block' in the same sentence as my name, it felt like 10 tons fell on top of me. My hands started to shake, and my heart started to beat really really fast, "Whoa, wait. Are you sure you read it right? Did you say Claire Lyons _and_ Massie Block? Please say you didn't read it right!" I begged

Mrs. Clock read it to her self, "Yes, Miss Lyon. You are sharing a cabin with Massie Block." And she read some more names.

The room started to spin, I couldn't see, or hear. My heart was beating waaaay to fast. I heard a muffled noise saying 'Are you okay?' and 'Claire?' I was getting light-headed. Everything became black. I lost consciousness.

**Briarwood Octavian Country Day School**

**Science Class**

**Wednesday, November 20**

**11:00 A.M.**

**Dylan: OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE CLAIRE FAINTED. BUT MASSIE N CLAIRE IN 1 ROOM DRAMA!**

**Kristen: I NO! **

**Alicia: What about me N Layne?! THAT'S WORSE!**

**Dylan: Nobody cares. But we need to do something ASAP**

**Alicia: I say we leave them alone. We should see what happens**

**Dylan: I bet 200 N my 6 Marc by Marc Jacobs purses that they will just ignore each other**

**Alicia: I bet 300 N 5 of my RL polo's that they will fight**

**Kristen: I bet 50 N 3 of my Juicy Couture shirts that U guys will learn that betting is not good N U guys R super retarded**

**Dylan: What kind of bet is that?**

Kristen looked over at Dylan and rolled her eyes.

**Kristen: Shake on it?**

**Dylan: Done**

**Alicia: Done**

They waited for Massie to say 'And done.' But remembered she isn't in this text conversation.

**Briarwood Octavian Country Day School**

**Nurse Adele's Office**

**Wednesday, November 20**

**11:14 A.M.**

I woke up, not remembering anything that happened, "Ugh. Where am I?" I said to my self.

"You're in the nurse's office." Nurse Adele said, "You passed out in science."

So it wasn't a dream? It really did happen? I'm sharing a cabin with… MASSIE BLOCK?! I thought.

"I think you can get back to class now. You are still in science." Nurse Adele said

"Can I please stay 'til the next class? It's kind of embarrassing how I just passed out for no reason."

"Okay, fine." She said as she left the room.

I lay down on the bed, and thought about the stupid Retreat. Maybe I shouldn't go. Maybe I should pretend I'm sick on the day we leave! Yes! That is what I'm going to do. Claire, you are one smart girl.

They're was a knock on the door.

"Uh, come in?" I said, unsure.

Derrick Hottie Harrington came in. And I was glad he was all mine.

"Hey, Derrick." I said in a flirty voice.

"Hey, Claire." Derrick said in a flirty voice back, "Are you okay?" He said as he stepped closer to me.

"Aww. Thanks for being concerned." I said as I smiled

Derrick laughed. He's eye's are sooooo pretty. It's looks like a pool filled with pure light blue water, "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I wasn't concerned?" He said as he put his arm around me

I giggled, "Love you."

"I love you too." He said as he put his hands on my waist. I put my arms around his neck. He leaned close to kiss me.

Closer,

Closer,

_Closer,_

_Brrriinnnggg_

I jerked up from the bed, "Ugh. It was just a dream." I said as I got up and looked at my self in the mirror to make sure I look perfect. I will make Derrick Harrington my boyfriend. I walked out in poise, my head up high, and in confident. It felt like all the boys wanted to date me, and all the girls wanted to be me. I was walking to my next class, Algebra, but some retard bumped in to me, hard, and all my books and folders spilled on the floor.

"I'm sorry!" A guy said as he started to pick up some of my books.

I looked at the guy, it was, and you guessed it, Cam Freaken Fisher.

"Hey, Claire." Cam said as he saw it was me.

I ignored him, and I quickly picked up my books. I straightened by ultra cute Seven skinny jeans with a sophisticated above the knee purple Chloe tank top dress with a white lace J Crew cami. To top it off, simple metallic gold ballet flats.

I walked past him without saying one word.

"You're welcome?" Cam said

I ignored him and kept on walking.

"When are you going to talk to me?"

I turned around, in anger, "WHEN YOU DIE IN HELL!" I yelled as I turned around and walked off, leaving Cam in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! I'm soo sorry x1000 that I didn't update in like forever!**

**I have school and all that crap so I really didn't have time to write a FanFic in awhile.  
**

**This is kinda long... LOL**

**I'm soo sorry still!**

**I'm such an LBR...**

**:(**

**Okkkk well Ima stop talking so you can readd!! **

**ily(:**

* * *

**Lyon's House**

**Claire's Room**

**Friday, November 22**

**6:45 A.M.**

My Mom took the thermometer out of my mouth, "Your temperature is 98.6." She said, "It's perfect."

"But Mom," I faked sneeze so it would look like I'm sick, "I really am sick."

My Mom sighed, "You are not sick. You don't even look one bit sick!"

"But-"

"Claire Elizabeth Lyon, you are going to get up, get ready for the retreat your Dad and I paid over 1,000 dollars for, and _going_ to get ready by 7:15."

I gave up, "Fine." I said as my Mom left my room. Ugh, now I have to go to the stupid retreat with Massie. To make matters worse, I have to share a freaken cabin! I got out of my twin sized bed, put on my pink fuzzy slippers, and went in the light blue and white striped bathroom. I first put my dark grey Chi straightner in the plug-in. While I was waiting it for to heat up, I unzipped the Juicy make-up bag, gift from Alicia, filled with MAC make up, all from Dylan and Kristen, and started to put eyeliner, mascara, cover-up, blush, and eye shadow on how Massie taught me.

_Massie._

The name gives my mouth a bad taste. I thought she was my best friend, but she is a boyfriend-stealing-stuck-up-female-dog. I started to straighten my white-blonde hair. After that I went in my tiny closet filled with clothes that are mostly bought on sale.

"What to wear…" I whispered

I pulled out my, cream colored L.A.M.B. floral print top that flows out, black Dolce and Gabbana black pinstripe pants. To top it off, a black Chloé asymmetrical collar coat. Finally, boots from Target.

"I don't think anybody will notice these boots are from Target." I wished silently as I ripped off the price tag. I tucked in the pants in my boots, looked at my self one last time before I headed down stairs.

"WAIT! I FORGOT TO PACK! CRAP!" I yelled as I rushed up stairs to my room. I got out my huge A&F duffle bag and stuffed all my cute fall/winter clothes and shoes. I quickly went in the bathroom and got all my necessity stuff.

"CLAIRE! ITS 7:15!" My Mom yelled

"I'm coming!!" I yelled back. I quickly got all my stuff, and went down stairs, "Oops, one last thing." I snatched my LG Dare. I finally went downs stairs, out the door into my Mom's Toyota car.

**Interstate 642**

**Bus #56**

**Friday, November 22**

**10:56 A.M.**

"Oh my gosh, how much longer?" Kristen asked

Alicia looked in her Tiffany & Co. diamond encrusted watch with her initials carved into it, "3 more hours…" She sighed as she leans against the lumpy chair.

"Ehmahgosh, girls, we have a bigger problem! Look at Kuh-laire!" I hissed as I pointed to her direction. Kuh-laire was sharing a chair with Derrick, and she was leaning against him, sleeping.

**Alicia: I'm so gonna win that bet!**

**Dylan: No UR nawt!**

**Alicia: Look at C and D!**

Dylan looked at Claire, and her eyes got bigger. After that she looked over to Alicia and gasped.

**Dylan: OMG! **

**Alicia: Yup :)**

Ugh! I can nawt believe Kuh-laire and Derrick are sharing a chair, and to make matters worse, she is leaning on him with his arm around her! WTF?! Derrick is so mine, and the girls knew that! W-Wait… I like Cam, nawt Derrick. Get a hold of your self Massie Rae Block. I looked over to Cam. He was talking to Josh, Kemp, and Plovert. "Alicia, Kristen."

The girls looked up, "What?" They asked

"We are making a pact." I said as I crossed my legs.

Alicia rolled her eyes, "Massie, haven't you learned in 8th grade? Pacts never work out." She said

I rolled my eyes back, "This one _will_."

Kristen put on some more of those cheap lipgloss from drug-stores, "She's right, pacts never work out."

I got impatient, "Just listen! We _are_ going to get boyfriends at the retreat, show the whole BOCD that Kuh-laire _is_ a lying skank, and of course let all the BOCD know that _we_ are the alphas of the school. Nawt Kuh-laire."

Alicia and Kristen weren't so sure about the pact, because they are still friends with Kuh-laire, "If you let Dylan back in the PC."

I laughed, "Puh-lease, who wants that LBR back in the PC?"

Alicia and Kristen gave me the evil eye.

I gave in, "Fine, I'll forgive Dylan and let her back in the PC." I said with regret.

"Done." Alicia said

"Done." Kristen said

"And done." I said, finally.

**Jersey Tree, Maine**

**Pinecone View Retreat**

**Friday, November 22**

**1:46 P.M.**

I woke up by the sound of the sudden stop of the bus. I opened my eyes to see I was leaning on Derrick with his arm around me.

"You finally woke up!" Derrick said as he chuckled

I laughed as I took his arm off of me. I stood up at stretched my arms and legs while I saw Massie flirting with Cam. I ignored it and followed the group of people that were getting off their bus.

"Yes, that's my suitcase." Alicia said to the big man. He threw the suitcase on the ground, "Excuse me! That's a Louis Vuitton bag that was custom made for me! It cannot get dirty!"

The man ignored Alicia and put more bags and suitcases on the ground.

"Ugh!" She said as she ran off with her suitcase.

I ran over to Dylan, "Hey! We are finally here!" I squealed

"I know! I'm so glad I'm sharing a cabin with Kristen." Dylan yelled back

"Lucky for you. I'm sharing one with Massie!!"

Dylan grabbed her white Louis Vuitton suitcase, "You can sneak in my cabin at night. We probably have an extra bed."

"Nah, its okay." I grabbed my A&F duffle bag, "See ya later! I have to talk to Derrick."

"To make Massie and Cam jealous, right?"

"Hmm, I don't know about that anymore. I actually like him."

"Derrick Harrington? The obnoxious-perverted Derrick?"

I really didn't like how the conversation was going, "Well, I gotta go. I have to get the good bed before Massie gets it." I said as I ran off before Dylan said anything. I went in Cabin 1, and saw Massie already got the good bed. I sighed. I saw there was duck tape on the floor that cut the cabin in half.

Massie noticed I saw the duck tape, "Okay, before I start saying my rules, is that all your brought?" She said as she stared at my small duffle bag.

"Uh, yeah? It's only a week long."

Massie rolled her eyes, "Rule number 1. Never, ever, cross the duck tape. That is your side and this is my side."

"Excuse me? Your side is way bigger." I said as I noticed my temperature rising.

"Kuh-laire, is your fly opened?" She asked

I looked down to my pants, "No.." I said as I expected the worst.

"Then shut it!"

I cleared my throat, "Rule number 1, don't ever talk to me like that. Rule number 2, you're a bitch." I said as I slammed the door. I ran over the Cabin 13, Kristen and Dylan's room. I jerked the door opened and laid down on Dylan's bed that was made with green and brown polka-dotted Lauren Ralph Lauren bed sheet, comforter, etc.

Kristen didn't talk to me, or looked at me. She was making her bed and furnishing her side of the cabin with furnisher from Wal-Mart.

"What's wrong with her? Why won't she talk to me?" I whispered to Dylan

"I have no clue, but Massie trouble?"

I sighed, "Heck yeah! Do you know what she did?"

"What?" Dylan asked

"She duck taped the room in half, well more like three fourths and said I can never cross the line. And she got the good bed!" I said as I pouted

"Oh no, she got the good bed." Dylan said sarcastically

I slapped her in the arm, "I'm serious! It's horrible! I really have to make Massie jealous x1000. Cam included."

Kristen turned back, and was listening to every word we were saying. I took Dylan's hand and took her out of the cabin.

**Pinecone View Retreat**

**Cabin 24**

**Friday, November 22**

**2:30 P.M.**

Cam sniffed the air, "Ugh! Who farted?!" he yelled

"Josh did." I said

"I did not! Derrick did!" Josh yelled

"Whatever. I know you did."

"Do you really think I would fart in front of everybody when I wear cover-up?" Josh said with regret

"YOU WEAR COVER-UP?" I yelled

"NOBODY CARES! SOMEBODY JUST HAND ME THE FREAKEN AXE BOTTLE!" Cam yelled

I threw him my Axe, "But still! Guys don't wear cover-up!"

Josh sighed, "It's because I have too many zits."

"Me too!" I said as I lifted up my bangs to show him my forehead, "And I don't wear cover-up!" I gasped, "Are you gay?"

"Pshh, no!! I like girls!"

"OH MY GOSH! JOSH HOTZ IS GAY! THAT'S WHY YOU SOMETIMES WEAR SKINNY JEANS!" I yelled, "JOSH IS QUEER!"

"I AM NOT GAY!"

"Eww! So you have a crush on me and Cam?"

"I repeat. I. Am. Not. GAY!" Josh said extra loudly.

The door opened. Claire Lyons was standing in front of our cabin.

"You're gay?!" Claire asked

I walked over to her, "Pshh, yeah he is! He wears cover-up!" I said as I put my arms around her waist. Cam fidgeted a little when he saw that.

"Maybe he has a lot of pimples that he wants to cover-up. That does nawt mean he is gay."

"Thank you!" Josh said as he hugged me, "See, I hug girls. That means I'm straight!"

"Or slightly bent." I coughed/said

Claire went in our cabin and saw what a wreck it was, "It's only been an hour and you guys already trashed it?!" She coughed, "And what up with the smell?"

"Axe." Cam said

Claire looked at Cam and turned back, "Well I'm just here to say hi."

"You're leaving?" I said with my puppy dog pout.

"I have to. I'm going to have to decorate my side of the cabin." She said as she left the cabin. I shut the door.

"Man, isn't she freaken hot?" I asked

"She's okay. Are you going out with her?" Josh asked

"Soon. I'm going to the Winter Formal with her."

Cam stood up as he clenched his fist, "I'm leaving. Bye." He said coldly as he slammed the door behind him.

"What's up with him?" I asked

"I dunno." Josh said as he shrugged his shoulder.

I opened our mini refrigerator, and got the last Coke. Josh opened the mini refrigerator and saw I took the last Coke, "Dude, let me have a sip."

"Ew, no! I don't want to catch the 'Gay Disease'."

"THAT'S IT!" He said as he jumped on top of me and started to wrestle me. We were on the floor, Josh on top of me, our faces probably 2 inches away from each other. The door jerked opened and Alicia gave us a "WTF?" face.

I quickly pushed Josh off of him, "This is not what it looks like!" I yelled

Alicia quickly shut the door, "OMG! JOSH IS GAY WITH DERRICK!!"

* * *

**Hehe, funny ending(:**

**next chapter will be awesome!!**

**fo sho. **

**yo.**

**:D**

**Okkay,**

**well review**

**and I will love you forever!!**

**ily(:**


End file.
